


Dance

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus teaches Izzy how to waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Left foot, Isabelle.”  
  
She makes a noise in the back of her throat, something akin to whining. Her brow furrows and her lips press together in concentration. She doesn’t look up, but keeps her eyes trained on their feet. The hand he has on her waist pushes gently, urging her to step to the side, while he uses their joined hands to pull her.  
  
“This is hard,” she says, somehow managing to keep the pout out of her voice. “I’m not used to this kind of dancing. I was never taught this.”  
  
“That’s why I’m teaching you.” He grimaces when she steps on his toe. “Move back, not right.”  
  
“Ugh.” With no warning, she stops, almost causing him to stumble into her. She sets her jaw and digs her fingers into his shoulder. “I give up. This is too hard, and I’m never going to have to know how to waltz, plus we’ve been at it forever and I’m tired.”  
  
“... Baby, it’s been ten minutes.”


End file.
